


Wine With Kings

by orphan_account



Series: The God of Mischief and the Elvenking [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Hobbit, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't usually attend Thranduil's parties, but this time he does.</p><p>[After escaping the confines of his own nine realms, Loki finds himself in Middle Earth, where he just happens to come across a certain Elvenking. Driven by their grief and need for intimacy, they find comfort and fascination in each other.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wine With Kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rin5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rin5/gifts).



~*~  
  
It was the night of one of Thranduil's parties. The celebrations rarely interested Loki, seeing as they all looked much the same to him, and if there were differences, he certainly wasn't bothered to learn them. Opportunities to cause mischief with drunken elves was another matter _completely_. Thranduil sat upon his less grand woodland throne at the head of a feasting table, as music flowed through the forest. Elves danced under the scarce moonlight, and the Elvenking was glorious. His skin glowed as he passed his deep gaze over the elves before him. A glass of Dorwinion rested in his palm as his hand hung over the side of the chair.  
  
Loki smiled and picked up a glass of wine himself from a travelling tray. He was not usually one for anything that dulled the senses and increased vulnerability. But this drink was one of the nicer varieties, and there was something thrilling about tasting of a wine that his elf desired so much.   
  
The king hadn't noticed him yet. He was in his Elven-guise; only slight changes to his appearance and general atmosphere, as his natural immortality did most of the work. The ears were by far his favourite part, especially the sensitive tips - they would come in handy later.   
He had dressed in a silver tunic out of reference to the Elvenking, along with a pair of dark green trousers that he'd tucked into his boots.  
  
He sashayed between elves as he journeyed his way down to the end of the feasting table. None of them were unpleasant to look upon, but none could contend with the magnificence of the king. When Loki got within his sight, Thranduil spotted him straight away. His sky-eyes beckoned, his face illuminated by the flickering of the candles. Loki slid into the chair on the king's left with an air of nonchalance, and took a long sip from his glass.   
  
"I thought you did not like these parties." Thranduil said, sounding ever as the most bored king in Middle Earth.   
  
"I didn't come for the party." Loki said with an equal amount of monotone drawl.  
  
"Well, try not to make a fuss. You know the people already suspect there's something not quite right about you." Thranduil hadn't changed his tune, but Loki saw the mirth shining in his eyes and knocked his knee into the king's.  
  
Thranduil rolled his eyes, and then Loki had an idea. He switched his glass to his other hand and reached with his right one underneath the tablecloth. His fingers grazed Thranduil's knee and the king did not react except to raise his eyebrows. Loki took that as a challenge, and began to move his hand gradually higher, keeping his eyes on the elf as he went.  
  
He stroked his fingers along Thranduil's inner thigh, his leggings soft and thin, and Loki felt him shift in his seat ever so slightly. The rest of the party was none the wiser, though Thranduil looked on at them to keep up appearances. Loki smirked. Nothing would be more wicked than to excite his elf here and now, in front of all his subjects, and let him try to control it.  
  
When he neared the elf's groin, Thranduil cleared his throat. _Not here_ , his eyes warned. Loki smiled at him sweetly and moved his hand back towards the king's knee. He started a slow and comforting stroke and Loki wondered if Thranduil really was tired, for his eyelids drooped.   
  
"My lord," an elf said, and the king looked up immediately. "Would you like some more wine?"   
  
At Thranduil's distraction, Loki's hand suddenly flew to the elf's groin and he rubbed his palm rhythmically along the small bulge there.  
  
"Yes, Galion." Thranduil gasped, and the elf's eyebrows raised before he refilled the king's glass to the brim. Loki continued his ministrations, though the angle was difficult for him, and heard the Elvenking's laboured breaths.   
  
"Thank...you." Thranduil said, with a small nod and Galion departed. Though not without looking back at both of them in confusion.   
  
The material of the king's leggings were thin enough that he would feel everything, but not so much that the friction would cease to be a cause for frustration. Loki kept his face blank as his hand worked on the elf. Thranduil had one hand gripping the edge of the table and the other tight around his glass. He would break it if he were not careful.  
  
Loki could feel the king's growing hardness and it filled him with a mischievous glee, and a deep-seated desire. The conflicting emotions that flitted across Thranduil's face were a wonder to behold. Loki sensually moved his palm up and down, and felt aflutter himself when the elf gave a little squirm into his hand.   
  
The king was a precious, precious thing and Loki was filled with a need to please him; a need that he knew did not require his own pleasure. His hand left Thranduil's groin and travelled up, under his long silver robe and to his navel and stomach. His skin was almost too soft to be real, and it was warm to the touch. Loki kept his hand there for a few seconds, feeling the elf breathing under his palm, until he felt something touch his other hand. He had not even noticed it, so involved was he in what he could not see.  
  
Thranduil had touched his fingertips to Loki's own, and Loki watched, entranced, as the elf's fingers slid between his and their hands interlocked upon the table. Though reluctant to tear his eyes from the sight, he looked into the gaze of the Elvenking and saw a fondness he was not accustomed to. He flicked his eyes towards the crowd then back again. Their relationship was not one that the king could be seen having, and Loki realised that the king may have forgotten this in his intoxication.  
  
Thranduil shook his head though, and tightened his hold. A sudden sentimentality flooded Loki's chest cavity and he thought he might choke on it. Thranduil brought their hands to his mouth and planted a tender kiss just below Loki's knuckles.   
Loki's other hand had fallen from Thranduil's stomach at that point, and lay forgotten on his thigh.   
  
"Loki, goheno nin." Thranduil whispered, and Loki realised the depth of the Elvenking's sadness this night. Often he would experience waves of guilt for keeping their relationship a secret, though Loki hardly minded, as he did not think he would suit as consort of the woodland realm, in any case. And certainly not with his constant disappearances from the very world they stood upon.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive," he said back in utter sincerity, and he knew then what he was going to do.  
  
He checked for wandering eyes before squeezing Thranduil's hand  and then pushing his chair back a little. He disappeared beneath the table, incredibly thankful for the length of the tablecloth, and for the height of the table. This plan of his wouldn't be so inspired if he ended up hitting his head.  
  
He placed two hands on either one of Thranduil's knees and leant forward to draw his cheek along his inner thigh. The elf shifted in his seat and Loki nosed on until he reached the semi-hard cock pushing at the fabric,  and felt the heat of it against his face.   
  
He rubbed his nose and mouth around it, pressing and kissing up and down and feeling Thranduil grow beneath his ministrations. There was a little thrust from the elf, and Loki would reward that where he could. His fingers were quick as they unhooked the quaint little buttons in front of him, and peeled down the cloth to be greeted by the elf's slender, perfect cock. Thranduil's thighs tensed as he felt Loki's breath against his tip, and Loki licked wide stripes around the shaft, his ears picking up the little whimper that escaped Thranduil's mouth above. It did terrible things to Loki's own desire and he concentrated on gently massaging the elf's tight ballsack and not reaching down to rub himself just yet.  
  
When Thranduil's heels came together at Loki's back and pulled him closer, he knew it was high time he proceeded. He took a moment and teased him with a feather light lick on his slit. And when he gave a grunt in that lovely voice of his, Loki swallowed the Elvenking whole, and felt a tremor shake Thranduil's entire body. Thranduil was controlling himself beyond measure, Loki could feel it, and he wanted to take him apart. He started working his mouth around  Thranduil's straining cock and the king moaned low and deep in his throat, and Loki wished he could see him then.  
  
Loki swirled his tongue around the tip before pressing against that particularly sensitive spot just under the head, and Thranduil pressed the heels of his boots into Loki's back harder, unable to thrust anymore in their position. Loki went all the way down and hollowed his cheeks for suction, delighting in the strangled sound that the elf made when he pulled up. He sucked without mercy, and reached down with his hand to give the bulge in his trousers a quick squeeze because he couldn't hold off any longer.  
  
The elf's hands were suddenly below the table and in his hair. They gripped for a few moments, following Loki's head as he bobbed, then pulled him off. Thranduil's legs also dropped and he saw that the elf's stomach was heaving.   
  
A finger beckoned him back up, and he slid out from under the table as inconspicuously as he could, seeing that the elves appeared to be much too drunk now to notice much of anything. When his gaze found the king, his brain may have short circuited.   
Thranduil's face was heavily flushed even in the low-light and his mouth hung slightly open as he panted and slumped in his chair. His eyes were dark with hunger and his neck shone with sweat. Loki loved it, he was- he was in love with it. Loki wiped his mouth with his sleeve and took a long gulp from his forgotten glass of wine.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to kiss the elf's perfectly soft pink lips right then. And, as a few elves soon found, he couldn't stop himself. Loki leant across the table between them, and Thranduil made no move to prevent him. In fact, he leant forward to meet him, and Loki captured his lips in a sudden explosion. The Elvenking moaned into his mouth and Loki kissed him harder.   
  
"Let me take you." He breathed against Thranduil's lips.  
  
"Yes...yes... But- not here..."  
  
Loki grinned. "That won't be a problem." And Loki took Thranduil's hand in his, and teleported them straight to the king's sleeping quarters.   
  
Once there, they tumbled to the ground. Initially from imbalance, it soon turned into an effort to ravish each other as fast as possible. Loki kissed everything he could reach, and he pulled open the clasps on Thranduil's robe to expose the cream skin beneath. He ran his fingers over the elf's raised pink nipples, and Thranduil's crown came off when his head fell back against the floor. Loki lay atop the elf, and between his splayed legs, while their erections were rigorously seeking friction between both their stomachs.   
  
Loki moaned Thranduil's name loudly now because he could, and separated for the simple act of divesting them both of any and all clothing. It was a testament to their desperation that within seconds they both stood naked. Thranduil held Loki's face in his hands and kissed him, his tongue running between Loki's lips and humming happily.   
  
"Loki... Your taste-" Thranduil weaved his tongue into Loki's mouth. "You taste exquisite..." Loki was proud of himself and decided he might start drinking more wine if this was the reward he was going to get for it. He let the elf explore his mouth and enjoyed the sensation of a tongue pressing along the roof of it and flicking over his teeth. When Thranduil pulled back, he held Loki's bottom lip between his teeth, and he dragged his tongue across it teasingly. Loki smiled when the elf released him and kissed him hard. They broke for air, and also because Loki hadn't yet noticed the fact that he was trying to hump one of Thranduil's thighs.  
  
"I almost would have had you take me over the table." Thranduil whispered, his voice a gift.   
  
Loki ran his hands over the elf's slim hips and pressed their bodies together; so close that he was sure no space could ever had existed between them. "I should have stayed. That would have been a sight to behold."   
  
Thranduil nuzzled against his cheek. "Our audience may not have appreciated it."  
  
Loki laughed. "It would've been the most fun they'd had all year."  
  
Thranduil nipped his ear, the tips oversensitive as he was still in his Elven-guise. "I like your ears." The king said, and Loki hands stroked up and down his back. "Your hair also." As it was flowing and straight. It fell round his neck without a flick in sight. "Though I prefer your natural state."   
  
Thranduil placed a kiss upon his forehead and Loki's Elven-guise shimmered away. "Now you are as naked as I am." The elf said with a small smile and Loki kissed him, and moved them both toward the bed.  
  
When the elf was stretched out along his ornately quilted bed, Loki crawled between his legs, pausing to kiss his ankle and the side of his knee and up his thighs. Thranduil was the most beautiful lover he'd ever had, nigh, the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. So serene and iridescent under the moonlight that came pouring through the Elvenking's many windows. Loki kissed his way up Thranduil's stomach and chest, until he reached his collarbone. Then Thranduil grabbed his shoulders and held Loki still while he sucked strong, bruising kisses into his neck. Loki bared it fully for him and gasped at the heated intensity of the king's mouth. The desire now to *take him* was boiling deep in his gut.  
  
"Oil." Thranduil whispered and Loki chuckled.   
  
"Oh, you know I've got the next best thing." Coming from a place so advanced had its perks. He summoned a vial of slightly more modern lubricant into his hand and lifted himself up. He greased his fingers and smirked at the king as he shifted backwards. Thranduil drew a knee up and Loki straddled his other leg while he edged a finger towards his hole, planting small kisses along the elf's jaw as he did. His finger drew small circles around the entrance, and Thranduil wiggled his hips.  
  
"Loki...make haste." The king ground out, his voice managing to stay regal even through the gravel.  
  
But make haste Loki did, and pressed his finger to the tightness until he'd found his way past the ring of muscle and pressed slowly further. The elf was gasping and Loki crooked his finger, knowing he would find the place that sent Thranduil mad.   
  
It was no exaggeration. More than once, the Elvenking had been required to replace his own sheets and pillows after ripping them up with his claws. Loki had made him cut his nails, and they hadn't had so many instances after that.   
  
Now it seemed Thranduil was holding back, gritting his teeth as Loki hit the spot of nerves for the first time. That just wouldn't do, and Loki stroked over it a few times again, before Thranduil arched his head back into the pillow and let out a long, hoarse groan. Loki licked and sucked the spot just below his ear. "You could come from this alone, couldn't you? We've never tried that but maybe we should." He murmured, drunk with the sounds Thranduil made at times like these.   
  
"You. Inside. Now," was all Thranduil managed to get out, and Loki grinned as he felt the elf's muscles tense and shift impatiently below him.  
  
And he wasn't the only one - Loki's hardness begged for stimulation and he inserted another finger into the elf, scissoring them and widening the entrance until he could simply wait no more. He pulled away, and Thranduil's leg slid from underneath him.   
  
Loki's cock was leaking pre-fluid at the sight of the Elvenking so wanton before him, and he raised the elf's knees to his shoulders for ease of access. "Oh, you are... You are..." Somehow Loki Silvertongue could not find the right word to describe it. None were good enough, none would fit the gravity of his sentiment.  
  
Thranduil pulled him closer with his heels and Loki held himself up, hands either side of the king's shoulder's. He was dying to push in. "Yours." Thranduil said, and Loki thought it must have been the wine after all.  
  
"Mine." He replied. And then he dropped to his forearms and pushed in as slow as he could manage. The feeling of the elf's tight heat was heavenly. It enveloped him and he restrained his lust from taking over as he checked to see if Thranduil was ready.  
  
The elf had stilled and Loki took the chance to collect himself, and lay his head in the juncture of Thranduil's neck and shoulder. But then Thranduil gave a little thrust beneath him, and he pulled out until just the head of his cock remained inside. He drove back in. He angled himself to hit the spot he knew the elf was searching for, and when he did, the elf gave a cry and clenched around him. Loki was sure he was moaning after that, though he could hardly focus on it. The universe had narrowed down to the hot body under him and the grinding roll of his hips that were driving into said hot body.  
  
He wasn't sure how long it took him to realise that Thranduil was calling his name, but he came back to reality slowly.   
  
"Loki! Loki, if you dare pass out on me... _Don't you dare_ , or I will finish myself off and feed you to the crows after."  
  
Loki slammed into him, and that shut him up, though he soon began muttering a string of incoherent Elvish. Loki picked up the pace as he felt the familiar burn building in his loins. The sensation of the elf's body moving around him and grinding down into him was more than he could bear. So close, he rutted without thought and everything tingled in anticipation.   
  
Then he hung on to Thranduil as he always did, and spoke fast. "Now, now, I'm coming now-"  
  
The unbelievable elf undulated his body upwards and then Loki was sure he screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. It was as if an exploding star had taken residence within him and his cock pumped out everything it had. Seemingly sent blind by the intensity, he fought to stay awake and reached to give a quick rub along Thranduil's cock before the elf was spasming helplessly, half-beneath him. Loki heard the frantic Elvish, though he did not have the strength to understand it.   
In a strange last thought before he gave into unconsciousness, he hoped the stupid elf would not still feed him to the crows.   
  
Thranduil was above him when his eyes opened, and he was smiling like Loki had invented wine itself. So rare were his genuine grins that Loki would return them without question or thought. The sheer happiness that emanated from Thranduil's being was almost enough to send Loki into crazy giggles. Post-orgasmic bliss still hummed through his body so he reasoned that he could not have been out for very long.   
  
Platinum hair fell around the Elvenking's face like a waterfall, and tickled Loki's cheeks and ears. Thranduil did not seem to be intending to speak, only smile, and so Loki enjoyed it while it lasted and leaned into the hand that came to stroke along one side of his face. He drunk in the safety and warmth that came from the elf's body half-atop him, and resisted the urge to close his eyes.   
Sometimes Loki doubted whether it was a good thing to have come across this world. And it was times like these when not a sliver of indecision could linger in his mind. He wished he could speak of all that lied beyond with Thranduil, but he knew that there would come a time, and this was not it.   
  
The Elvenking's smile had softened now, but not at all disappeared. The sentimental glow had returned to Loki's chest cavity, and this time it was sticking there like boiled confectionary. Loki blushed with the force of it, and Thranduil burst into a musical laugh above him.  
  
"What is this?" The elf grinned, looking ever more angelic. "Are you blushing under my gaze?"  
  
Loki spluttered in his desperation to deny the claim. "As if- I mean, honestly! Just, look- I didn't even-"  
  
Thranduil put a single finger to Loki's lips and shushed him. "I do not care for your excuses. I find it flattering." The elf's eyes crinkled at the edges. "And adorable."  
  
Loki narrowed his eyes and contemplated pushing the smug elf off the bed. As it was, he was far too comfortable to do anything but lay, and so he contented himself with his imaginings.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" The king asked.  
  
"Crows."   
  
Thranduil raised his eyebrows. "Why ever would you think of those?"  
  
"You threatened to feed me to them!" Loki exclaimed, though he could not stop the hint of a smile curling at one side of his mouth.   
  
Thranduil was clearly taken-aback. "Perhaps you imagined it," he said carefully.  
  
"Oh no, you get extremely violent during our couplings, you know that?" Loki put on his troubled expression and fought to keep it believable. "Many a time I have had to untangle myself from your terrifying animal grasp, and shield my ears from your dark threats in the heat of the moment."  
  
Thranduil's eyes were wide with disbelief and his brow drawn in concern. Loki felt a little guilty for removing his smile, but playing with the Elvenking was his favourite game.   
  
"I- I did not know-" Thranduil stammered in apology. Loki cut in with a fleeting kiss to his lips.  
  
"I jest!" He said with a grin, and pushed the elf off him to spare himself a black eye. Thranduil was livid and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"You. Are. The. Most. Impossible. Being. I. Have. Ever. Met." Loki thought it may have been more intimidating if the elf hadn't been punctuating each word with a furious kiss to his lips. Loki was dizzy with happiness and drowning in the scent of woodland musk and sweet, fruity wine. He realised then that the king had cleaned them both up.  
  
"You wear me out." Thranduil sighed as he floated down beside him. "In more ways than one."  
  
"That's my job." Loki smiled and closed his eyes. He did not often sleep with the Elvenking, in fact it had happened only once, and Loki had a deep need for it to happen again. He feared though, that the king would rather not risk someone chancing upon them in bed together.  
  
Loki did not notice he was frowning until a pair of fingertips attempted to stroke awake the creases at his brow. "What is it?" Thranduil spoke softly. "Do not lie to me."  
  
Loki tried to relax his eyebrows and failed. "It's nothing really. I just wondered if I might... That is, if you would rather not run the risk, I completely understand. Only I thought to...share your bed. With you. Tonight." Loki didn't open his eyes until the end, and he turned his head to gauge the Elvenking's reaction.  
  
"Loki, I would have you share it every night. I only refused you that single time because the kingdom was on high alarm for intruders and it was likely I would be awoken several times in the night." He gathered Loki into his arms and Loki's body sagged with relief at the words. "My darling, you need only ask. I thought you must be too busy with your secret outside affairs to stay with me at night. Indeed, sometimes I rarely see you."  
  
Loki could not answer to that and he knew Thranduil would not expect him to, and so he put his arms around the elf and hugged him close and dearly. "I will never again miss a night I can spare." He said, in a promise, and he would not break it. Then he had a thought. "What of the elves that saw you disappear?"  
  
"Do not worry about that. I accomplished much while you were recovering from your fit of passion." He chuckled and Loki felt his throat vibrate against his cheek. "Legolas will handle them."  
  
"I wish him luck with that." Loki had no idea how Legolas intended to explain Thranduil's sudden disappearance into thin air, but he did not ponder over it for long.  
  
Thranduil kissed the top of his head, and pulled a quilt over them both. Loki fell asleep to the sound of Thranduil's soft, intermittent humming and delicate fingers stroking mindless patterns over his hair. He had not slept so soundly since childhood, and he feared he would never want to leave Thranduil's bed again.   
  
As he dreamt, his sticky sweet chest cavity only became sweeter, and deep, deep, _deep_ down in Loki's heart of hearts, he felt the pinch of love.  
  
~*~

**Author's Note:**

> That bit at the end there was really just to fulfil my own fluffy fantasies. Sorry, not sorry :)
> 
> Also, 'goheno nin' = Forgive me.


End file.
